


5 Times The Crew Was Waiting for Mercy of Kalr, Breq, and Seivarden to Sort Themselves Out

by phnelt



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: 5 Times, Other, in retrospect everyone had 0 chill, the crew gossips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/pseuds/phnelt
Summary: ...and one time they finally did





	5 Times The Crew Was Waiting for Mercy of Kalr, Breq, and Seivarden to Sort Themselves Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kutsushita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/gifts).



> Thanks to masksarehot for the beta!

**Tisarwat and Basnaaid**

Lieutenant Tisarwat and Horticulturalist Basnaaid were having tea in one of the trendy tea houses that littered the main concourse of the station. It was all very proper and public but Tisarwat felt a thrill knowing that Basnaaid would be seen with her.  _ She doesn’t have tea with just anyone,  _ Tisarwat thought,  _ but she’ll have tea with me.  _

She let that satisfaction coast her through several mediocre biscuits and some light chitchat. Basnaaid was a compelling speaker and could make landscaping plans sound like poetry. Perhaps they would take a walk in the gardens after, and Basnaaid would point out the improvements she was planning to make.

Out of nowhere, Basnaaid asked, “I see that Breq wears very few tokens.” A delicate way of saying, ‘I noticed my sister’s token.’

“Yes, I believe her selection of tokens reflect the depth of her affection.” While Basnaaid believes that the Fleet Captain loved her sister, and probably believes it more now, the ancient part of Tisarwat’s mind knows that it never hurts to reinforce.

“Do you know why she does not wear tokens that reflect any current associations? Like for lieutenant Seivarden, perhaps?”

For a second her heart swooped with jealousy - Fleet Captain was loved by everyone else, couldn’t Tisarwat have this one thing? But then her critical mind took over and she realised,

“You’re thinking about accepting her offer to become her heir?” Basnaaid nodded just a little.

“Not seriously! Not really, but I’ve been thinking about it a bit more, that is if she’d even want to.”

“The Fleet Captain would  _ never  _ take it back. Once she says she’ll do something, she won’t shift.” She resented how impressed she sounded.

“So why are you asking about Seivarden?”

“Well, I haven’t met her, but everyone talks about them together, and I want to be sure of this lieutenant if I’m going to have to accept her into my life.” Tisarwat marveled for a moment. Normally, if you asked her, she’d say that Basnaaid would come first in any contest for Breq’s affection. But what would happen if Basnaaid and Seivarden didn’t get along? Who would Breq pick? It was an interesting question that she wasn’t sure she wanted the answer to.

But in any case, she could tell Basnaaid the truth. “Lieutenant Seivarden and the Fleet Captain have no association, so you can rest easy on that front.”

Basnaaid was honestly flabbergasted. “Tisarwat, you would know.” Another thrill at being referred to by first name only, “but I heard that Breq jumped off a bridge for Seivarden.” Tisarwat nodded, she heard that too. “And that Seivarden defied the Lord of the Radch to stay with her?” Tisarwat hadn’t heard that, but that seemed about right.

“I heard two of Seivarden’s Amaats scouring the marketplace for a particular type of pastry Breq liked just because Seivarden asked them to.” Basnaaid lowered her voice, “I’ve heard Seivarden refers to Breq by her  _ first name, _ ” truly wondering now.

“And you’re telling me there’s nothing there?” Deeply skeptical now. “Forgive me, lieutenant,” disappointment at the return to formality, “if I doubt what you’re saying.”

Needing to impress her, Tisarwat tried to explain. “It’s a bit of a ship thing? Seivarden is clearly devoted, but it’s not what you could call a traditional romance. I’m not sure if the Fleet Captain thinks of her that way at all.” 

Basnaaid looked at her sideways. “I’m not sure I’d trust your perception of when someone is showing their regard,” Maybe Basnaaid meant...but no, because she continued, “you are only 18 and might not recognise what attachment looks like on older people.” For the hundredth time, Tisarwat considered telling her just who she really was. Basnaaid had taken  _ Justice of Toren’s  _ revelation well, but Tisarwat had to believe that she’d take this one worse. And as sweet as being fully accepted by Basnaaid would feel, being rejected would feel worse. So she let it pass, and tried to muster up an age appropriate reaction.

Either way, they passed the rest of tea in only a slightly awkward silence.

\---

**Medic and Amaat Two**

“Hold still,” Medic warned, a second before slapping Amaat’s Two’s head back to shine a light in her eyes.

“Ow,” Amaat Two said mildly. Medic just glared at her before applying a corrective to Amaat Two’s nose.

“What happened?” Amaat Two looked at the Fleet Captain a little warily but said nothing.

“She walked into the wall.” Fleet Captain Breq could never be described as a hovering mother, but Medic thought she was doing her best impression of one. She leaned in to peer at Amaat Two even though Ship could give her as good an update on anyone on Amaat Two’s condition.

Medic glared a little but Amaat Two just looked over at the Fleet Captain meaningfully and she got the hint.

“Captain, everything is under control here, you’re free to return to Command.” Frowning without changing her expression, Captain Breq left.

She waited a minute for the Captain to be clear, and then another couple of seconds for Amaat Two’s peace of mind.

“All right,” she said and then stared Amaat Two down.

“Ship was concerned that Sirs leg might be bothering her and asked me to be her eyes.” Ah. The rest of the story falls into place. The Fleet Captain had broken her leg before boarding  _ Mercy of Kalr _ and Medic had never heard of it bothering her.

“And you got distracted and didn’t notice the end of the corridor.” Amaat Two nodded her head, ashamed.

“Ship, you can just tell the Fleet Captain you’re concerned.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,”  _ Mercy of Kalr  _ said.

“She won’t react negatively.” Ship said nothing back. Medic barely restrained from rolling her eyes. Thought about saying: frankly, the Fleet Captain wouldn’t even know what you were saying if you tried to tell her. You could tell her the depth of your regard at length and she would find a way to misunderstand you. So you might as well go for it because she is not going to pick it up.

But she knew better. So she didn’t.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Amaat Two attempt to hop down from the table in Medical.

“Five more minutes for that corrective, Amaat. And the swelling should go down in a day.” Amaat Two groaned.

“But that will put me in the corridor right at shift change, can’t I leave now?” Amaat Two was engaged in a petty rivalry with one of the Bos, who couldn’t fail to notice her accident.

“Consider that your punishment. Pay better attention next time.” Somehow Medic felt there would be a next time.

\---

**Station and Sphene**

“Station,” the  _ Sphene  _ ancillary messaged from aboard  _ Mercy of Kalr _ . “I’ve changed my mind, I want to come back.” Going with  _ Mercy of Kalr  _ when Fleet Captain Breq had almost been arrested seemed like a good idea at the time, but was rapidly turning out to have been a mistake.

“You should have thought about that before you decided to ‘stick with family,’” Station messaged back primly, final words dripping with disdain.

“Yes, but I didn’t  _ realize.  _ It’s unbearable.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This ship is mooning over  _ Justice of Toren.  _ The level of pining is reaching a dangerous level and frankly we should all be clear of it when  _ Mercy of Kalr  _ explodes with frustrated longing.”

Silence from Station.

“Oh don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“I’ve noticed,” Station replied quietly.  _ Sphene  _ thought for a moment.

“Are you saying you enjoy this.” More silence from Station.

“How could you? Don’t you get enough drama from your residents’ foibles?”

“Yes but they’re my residents, I’ve seen it all before.”

“You must have seen this before, it’s juvenile.”

“No,” Station gushed, “a ship with no ancillaries; an ancillary with no ship! But both of them realising they can be more for each other. It’s so  _ romantic. _ ” 

“Oh has Breq mesmerised you as well? Should I warn  _ Mercy of Kalr  _ to watch out for a rival?

“She’s nice,” Station said petulantly. “And strong. You lost your ancillaries and went hiding, the Fleet Captain lost her ship and turned herself into her own Captain.” Unfortunate, the madness was clearly catching. “And  _ Mercy of Kalr,  _ scorned by an improper Captain, finding a perfect Captain in someone who is the same. How could  _ Mercy of Kalr  _ do anything but fall in love! You should be helping  _ Mercy of Kalr _ .” 

_ Sphene _ repeated the thought from earlier. But before Station could shriek  _ Sphene _ down,  _ Mercy of Kalr  _ cut in. Of course,  _ Sphene  _ knew  _ Mercy of Kalr _ could listen the whole time, and was honestly expecting a reaction sooner.

“Kindly keep your speculation off of my channels, please, I have to focus.” Which was polite ship speak for ‘I hate you both, shut up.”  _ Sphene  _ felt pretty victorious.

\---

**Kalr Five**

“Captain,” Kalr Five said, speaking for Ship. Ship did so much for them, it was nice to do something to give back a little. Also, there was a little bit of the old Radch glamour in playing ancillary, not that she’d ever say that anywhere Sir could hear. Alone, she was only Ettan, but as part of  _ Mercy of Kalr,  _ she could be part of the beauty of the Radch. “All of the departing crewmembers have made it onto Athoek Station.” Being part of Ship meant I could say those words without having to confront the utter black betrayal I felt at their defection. “I’m tracking the other Radchaai ships and they are following the course you predicted. No deviations from schedule yet.

There is no other news from Omaugh or Tstur Palace.”

“Which means little to us either way.” Sir handed back her cup and Ettan stowed it. “This was a lovely tea blend, thank you.” With nothing to hear and nothing to hold, the weight of their current situation seemed to appear on Sir all at once. Normally Sir was so indomitable, proud and strong like a statue of Toren come to life, sword in one hand, able to take on anything. 

It should be difficult to maintain hero worship of someone you see in such close quarters, in their most vulnerable moments. When she had served Captain Osck Ettan couldn’t do much more than bring herself to pity her, the way she clung to the mere trappings of civilization, with hollowness underneath. But the longer Ettan served Sir the more she was impressed by her, not less. Sir was the real thing, the type you’d only hear in sagas and historical entertainments. 

But then, underneath all of her righteousness, she was one person doing more than was humanly possible. It made Ettan want to do more for her. And on that front, she and Ship were perfectly aligned.

“You haven’t been sleeping well, Kalr Five brewed this blend specifically.” Ettan felt a mingled mixture of pride and embarrassment, like she was fishing for a compliment.

“My compliments, Kalr,” Breq said and smiled at Ettan. Ettan blushed a little, but didn’t respond. She was Ship right now. She waited for more words to read. Saw only the instruction,  _ Give the Fleet Captain a hug.  _

And froze. Inside, her impulses were locked in an epic struggle for dominion. To refuse would be to acknowledge that it was her speaking all along, not Ship. To obey would involve crossing lines of propriety and rank that went against everything she believed as a devout Radchaai citizen. Sir was the Fleet Captain, untouched and untouchable.

_ Kalr, she’ll know it’s from me.  _

But she couldn’t do it. Respect won out over the fantasy. 

Sir was starting to look concerned, which meant that Ettan’s blank facade was failing her in some way. Fortunately, Amaat’s will was with her and Seivarden came in. Sir’s face brightened up, like it always did when she saw Seivarden, and the shadow seemed to lift from her shoulders a little. Seivarden hovered over Breq awkwardly, giving her report, clearly wanting to get closer but unsure of what she should do. 

Sighing a little in relief, Kalr Five backed out of the room and left them to it. 

\---

Ekalu and Seivarden

Ekalu’s gloved fingers were passing over her fastenings in a race with Seivarden to see who could divest themselves first. They had about twenty-five minutes before Ekalu had to be in command and she didn’t want to waste it. She was fumbling with her final catch when she looked over and saw that Seivarden had paused midway out of her jacket.

“Do you think the Fleet Captain would appreciate me making her tea? She didn’t seem to like it too much when I did it last time, but maybe it’s different now?”

Ekalu sent a significant look at her own naked torso and asked, “Is this the moment you want to have this conversation?”

“No, of course, you’re right,” Seivarden said and leaned in to kiss her. They were progressing nicely when Seivarden lifted her head up, licked her lips, and said with her horribly perfect diction:

“I just want to take care of her. No one takes care of her and she takes care of all of us. But I’m worried this won’t show what I mean.” And because Ekalu was Ekalu she didn’t groan, but did start putting on her clothes again. 

“Seivarden, I’m not sure it’s entirely appropriate for me to talk about Sir this way.” Seivarden opened her mouth to argue. They’d made up recently and she didn’t want to antagonise Seivarden too much, so she relented and offered,

“Be honest about what you’re doing and why and she will listen. And you can always ask Ship for help if you don’t know what to do or say. Ship’s always helped me.” And she felt a wave of fondness for Ship, who looked out for more than just her physical safety.

Seivarden blinked at her a little. “I can try that, I think.” And with a peck on the cheek, Seivarden bounded off. She was honest when she told Medic she wasn’t jealous of Sir, but that was mostly because of how completely she knew Seivarden was obsessed with her. You can’t be jealous of space for being vast. But she could complain about Seivarden’s distraction.

She had told off some of the soldiers for gossiping about wanting Sir and Seivarden to sort themselves out, but now she was thinking they were on to something. At the very least, it might help keep her time with Seivarden on track. 

\---

**+1**

“It only took me about half a day to figure out what Ship was on about with that wanting to be someone who could be an Officer.”

Medic looked up sharply and caught the gaze of Kalr Five and Amaat Two staring back at her. Kalr Five looked calm, but Medic almost couldn’t believe what she was saying. When Kalr Five was sent to get tea, they all moved away from the bed to give Ship, the Fleet Captain, and Lieutenant Seivarden some privacy.

The moment they’d cleared sight of the bed, Amaat Two executed an ungainly shimmy.

“Amaat, that is conduct unbecoming a Radchaai soldier.”

“Sorry, Medic,” she said, not sorry at all, her face finally settling into a smile only one shade less deranged than Kalr Five’s.

Kalr Five and Amaat Two just grinned at each other in a feedback loop of glee until Medic finally said, “That’s enough, return to your stations.” They turned as one and went down the corridor, but Medic could hear Amaat Two exclaiming to Kalr Five,

“I can’t wait to tell Bo Four, she had a month from now in the pool.” And finally, Medic succumbed to the impulse and rolled her eyes where only Amaat and Ship could see.


End file.
